Captain (Hellsing)
The Captain is a member of the Millennium Organization forces and the Waffen-SS and a major antagonist in the manga Hellsing and its OVA series adaption Hellsing: Ultimate. He acts as the Major's silent, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. Unlike the Major and Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, he still wears a full uniform in the main events, which consists of an overcoat similar to a M42 Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. Unlike the other soldiers of Millenium, The Captain is a natural werewolf, able to transform at will and fight in either human or werewolf form. Just as Alucard is Hellsing's trump card, and Alexander Anderson is Iscariot's, he is Millennium's trump card. History Hellsing: The Dawn The Captain fought a fourteen year-old Walter C. Dornez as well as Alucard during an attack on Millennium's main research facility in Warsaw during World War II, about 50 years ago in the prequel manga Hellsing: The Dawn. ''He squared off with Walter and managed to resist his wires, then choke him into submission before the fight was interrupted by Alucard. Alucard, on the other hand, backed out after getting kicked in half by the Captain, and left Walter to fend for himself while chasing after the Major. It is believed, based on information in the main storyline, that Walter came to an agreement with Millennium and left the compound, having seemingly aided in the destruction of the early undead soldier project. However, there is no official word that explicitly confirms or denies this yet. Later in the same year, the Captain participated in the infamous Malmedy massacre on December 17, during the Battle of the Bulge. (Based on a photograph in chapter 82). From a photograph taken on the 20th, he and the Major were still in the Ardennes area. (On the back cover of volume 3). He would ultimately travel with the rest of Millennium to South America and stay in hiding for decades. ''Hellsing Over 55 years later, the Captain was sent to retrieve Walter for a certain process, during the invasion of England in 1999. As Walter and Integra Hellsing attempted to drive back to Hellsing HQ, Walter spotted the Captain blocking the road and approaching them. Walter then urged his master to flee, and attacked The Captain with his wires. The Captain caught them in his hands, and it looked like it would lead into a great duel...except the duel was not shown. The Major had other plans and the Captain brought Walter to Millennium, so he could be brainwashed and made into an immortal servant. Later on, The Captain leaped from the Major's zeppelin to confront Alucard with Alexander Anderson. He was surprised to see Alucard's "counterattack", and backed off for the time being. Although he was seen in chapter 68 Might and Magic (2) with long strands of hair forming on his face, chapter 74 Relics shows The Captain swiftly shooting Heinkel Wolfe in his human form. It is revealed in chapter 76 Finesthour ''that he deliberately shot through her cheek to spare Heinkel's life. The Captain attempts to directly communicate with Heinkel by making gestures with his head, which is interpreted as a warning to stay out of his way. After tossing Heinkel a first aid kit, he leaps up into the air and departs. This scene has been a subject of interest to many fans. The Captain, a werewolf with incredible strength, speed, and the ability to regenerate, would have no need for a first aid kit, and hence, no need to even carry one. Hirano's intentions in making the Captain spare Heinkel remain unclear though it may simply be that Hirano intended to show that the Captain was more noble than his comrades, and/or had some sense of chivalry for fellow warriors. At the end of chapter 81, the Captain confronted Seras Victoria and Sir Integra, who stormed the Major's zeppelin. In chapter 82, the Captain allowed Integra to pass, even pointing out the direction of the bridge to her, then engaged Seras in a gun battle, which ended with him transforming into a werewolf. In chapter 84, he stood in a two-page spread, facing Seras in the form of a monstrously large wolf. The Captain then flew toward her in a similar way to Alucard's Baskerville familiar and dealt a powerful blow to Seras, ricocheting her off a wall and the ceiling. He swiftly changed into his bipedal werewolf form and kicked her down through the floor of the Hindenburg II and onto the ground below, jumping down to follow her. In chapter 85, he displays even more of his mist-like abilities, as even after being dealt what would appear to be a fatal blow from Seras' shadows, the Captain just dissolved into mist only to reform, standing atop her shadows, unharmed. In chapter 86, he continued to trade blows with Seras, until Seras managed to stop one of his kicks by biting and holding his leg in her mouth. This gave Pip Bernadotte (now Seras' familiar) the chance to thrust a tooth with a silver filling from a concentration camp prisoner into the Captain's chest. The chapter ends with the Captain's dog tags falling to the floor and splitting in half. The Captain then falls to the floor dying, he lies still while a smile slowly creeps on his face. He is then shown laughing before his body bursts into flames like previous Millennium members. Personality The Captain is the most mysterious character in the entire series, with most, if not all of his history shrouded in secrecy. The Captain is mostly expressionless and never seems to speak. Even in battle or enduring pain, the werewolf's expressions do not change much. He appears to have a sense of honor, as seen when he gives Heinkel a first-aid kit and tells her not to interfere before she tries to shoot Walter. His most expressive moments were during the final battle when Alucard releases all his seals, when he seemed surprised and alarmed, and The Captain and when Seras finally kills him, in which he smiles widely. His death indicates a strong resentment for his existence as well as his part in Millenium, as well as the possibility that he never willingly worked for them. Pip Bernadotte remarks that The Captain has a “flair for the dramatic” whenever he presents himself, such as when he first appeared on the battlefield of London he leaped from his Zeppelin and during his battle with Seras Victoria. Powers and Abilities Although he has short screen time, he's shown to have amazing abilities that rival even Alucard in his most powerful state, so-much-so that Alucard actually retreated upon their first encounter. These abilities include: *'Immortality: Being a werewolf, The Captain appears to at least have biological immortality, as he's shown no signs of aging throughout the 50 years between WWII and the events of Hellsing. However, he is not a true immortal, as he can be killed by silver. *'Regeneration: '''The Captain has the ability to regenerate his body parts with ease, as seen when he regenerates his hand in an instant while fighting Walter as a teenager, and again when fighting Seras in the Millennium zepplin. He can also take on his mist form and reshape his body to heal from any damage dealt to him. *'Supernatural Strength: Being a werewolf, The Captain has shown many impressive feats of strength; he's been able to kick Alucard's head off with only a single kick, while even Anderson could not do this with several punches and kicks, crush a steel kitchen knife with only his grip, kick Seras through a wall with enough strength to state he's too strong, and effortlessly kick the casing off of a missile. It is highly probable that this is not the fullest extent of his power, as he's able to take on his natural werewolf form that presumably augments his strength. *'Supernatural Speed: '''The Captain has shown amazing feats of speed. Alucard himself was visibly shocked at his speed when they first met. He's able to travel great speeds, appearing like a lightning bolt while doing so. *'Supernatural Durability: His skin is extremely durable, allowing him to take even the mightiest of blows with relatively little damage. He's able to fall several hundred feet from the sky with no damage. The most amazing feat of his durability is being able to intercept Walter's monofilament wires with only bloody fingers, as well as being able to withstand several wires wrapped around his neck without being beheaded, whereas even Alucard has been helpless against the wires and ripped to shreds. *'''Supernatural Reflexes: The Captain has shown to possess amazing reflexes and is able to react very quickly to attaacks; this is seen when The Captain is able to catch a high-speed knife Walter kicked at the Major's head. More impressive is that he's able to accurately intercept Walter's monofilament wires, which are very quick and rather difficult to see. *'Supernatural Accuracy: '''He is gifted with amazing, uncanny accuracy, as seen when he's able to shoot through Heinkel's mouth without even looking. Additionally, he's able to precisely predict the trajectory of Walter's monofilament wires and carefully intercept them midair. *'Mist Form:''' Similar to Alucard, The Captain has the ability to take on an intangible mist form. In this form, he's immune to any physical attacks and can escape the grips of his opponents. However, he's unable to attack while in his mist form, and needs to be in his tangible state in order to deal damage. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hellsing Villains Category:Military Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mature Category:Lycanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Suicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain